


Blooming

by TKipani



Category: Munto (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Florist AU, One Shot, fic request, something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKipani/pseuds/TKipani
Summary: Yumemi and a regular customer have an unspoken competition: he picks a flower and she tells him its meaning. He hasn't stumped her yet and there's no way she going to let him win. Oneshot.





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedWingedAngel002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWingedAngel002/gifts).

Working as a florist suited Yumemi. She enjoyed the calming environment of the small store, and she had a surprising amount of strength in her thin arms that made the physical aspects of the job rather easy. After almost three months working in the same store, Yumemi had become quite comfortable with her part-time job.

Ichiko had, of course, offered to join Yumemi at the same store. But, after entering their third year in high school, Ichiko became increasingly involved with the track and field team since she had become captain. Suzume was also busy with her part-time job at a nursery not too far from their school. So even though she loved her friends dearly, Yumemi appreciated her newfound independence.

In fact, all would be perfect if it were not for-

“Oi, flower girl, how much are these ones?”

Yumemi bit back a groan and placed the potted plant she was carrying on the ground. She wiped her hands on her apron and put on her practiced customer service smile. “Ah, these ones?” she asked cheerfully as she approached the customer, “a single flower is 200 yen. A dozen for 2000.”

“So you save more if you buy a dozen.” He spoke carefully and brought a hand up to his chin, looking down thoughtfully at the small bucket of white carnations. Yumemi tried to avoid eye contact and half-hoped she should simply scoot back to the counter where she could hide.

This particular customer has been making an appearance almost every day for the past two weeks. Normally, regular customers didn’t bother Yumemi. In fact, she loved the old woman from down the street who would buy a bundle of lavender every week and the college student from two blocks away who started dropping by and asking for advice on how to care for an herb garden. But this customer… with his loud, red hair, sleek business suits, and condescending attitude…

“Well?”

Yumemi was shaken out of her thoughts. She pepped up immediately. “I’m sorry could you please repeat that?”

The customer clicked his tongue, and Yumemi felt her fake smile twitch with annoyance. He looked at her and crossed his arms. “Do you know the meaning behind these flowers as well?”

Yumemi hated the way he looked at her – like he was giving her test he knew she’d fail. Still, Yumemi jut her chin out at him defiantly and couldn’t contain an authentic grin. “White carnations mean ‘sweet’ and ‘lovely’. You have to be careful with carnations, however, since yellow ones symbolize disappointment or, well, plain rejection.” She let out a brief, triumphant huff.

“I will have to take care then.” A laugh escaped the customer and he tried to quickly cover it with a hand. It disarmed Yumemi. In all the interactions she’d had with him, all he’d ever done was grill her on meanings, buy a few flowers, then leave. Because of Yumemi’s increasing interest in flower meanings, she hadn’t given him any victories. Each interaction felt like a game, and she was winning.

He reached down and grabbed a single carnation, and the duo made their way to the counter in silence. They interacted professionally as he bought the flower, and as Yumemi placed his change onto the small tray on the counter, he spoke softly. “Do you even know my name?”

Yumemi jumped. His voice was so much softer than what she’d experienced previously. She stumbled with her words, and he let out a snort in response. He gathered his change and pointed the flower at Yumemi. “Munto-_sama_,” he declared, placing emphasis on the honorific. He grinned down at her shocked expression and waltzed out of the store with a laugh.

The spreading blush along Yumemi’s cheeks was as frustrating as he was.

* * *

Munto didn’t appear the next day or even the one after that.

When the weekend arrived, Yumemi became distinctly aware of the fact that she had no weekend shifts – meaning, there would be no chance to meet Munto for days.

Yumemi bit back a groan. Why was she even thinking about him? Wasn’t he a nuisance? Weren’t his visits… troublesome? Yeah, that’s the word she was looking for.

By the time her Monday shift rolled around, Yumemi had to catch herself every time the bells above the store’s door would ring. She wanted to slap herself each time she stopped whatever she was doing to spin around to the entrance. Her manager must have noticed the jumpy reactions because the kindly older man sent Yumemi to adjust and water the flowers outside at the store’s front.

Yumemi lazily watched the water pour out of her watering can. She felt exhausted by her feelings and her subsequent self-reprimands. She sighed.

“Are you so bored by your work?”

Yumemi’s watering can hit the ground with a clamor. She stumbled backwards and Munto’s firm arm wrapped around her waist to catch her.

“Whoa there,” he started with a laugh, “Was my appearance that shocking?”

Yumemi scrambled out of his hold as ungracefully as possible. She nervously smoothed down her apron and wished the sun could set just a little faster to help hide her terrible blush. “N-no I just…” she stammered.

_I was just thinking of you and then you appeared._

“I was deep in thought,” she managed.

“So I noticed,” Munto mused. He turned around and picked up his fallen briefcase. Yumemi realized he must have thrown it aside to catch her.

“Thank you,” she blurted out, volume a little too high for her taste. “For catching me,” she finished lamely.

Munto let out a breathy laugh but kept a wary eye on her. “Are you sure you are fine?”

“Yes, thank you.” Yumemi nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “Can I help you find something?” She smoothed down her nervousness with her customer service persona.

His low hum made Yumemi look at him. His brows were furrowed as he scanned the flowers outside the shop. Perhaps he was trying to find the most obscure looking one to finally stump Yumemi. She bit back a smirk. At least their little unspoken competition could distract her from the fact that Munto’s gray suit emphasized his lean shoulders very nicely.

Wait, what?

“Ha!” Munto grunted triumphantly as he pulled a single-stemmed flower out of one of the buckets. His exclamation barely brought Yumemi out of her stupor when he held the flower up to her nose, nearly brushing it.

“This one,” he grinned down at her. The silent question hung in the air.

_What does it mean?_

Yumemi blinked, finally registering the small cluster of flowers at the end of the stem. She brought a hand up to it and lightly brushed the small petals. “Lilac,” she commented.

Munto’s grin faltered slightly but he kept the flowers pointed at her, waiting for her to continue.

“Different colors can mean different things, but this is a true lilac.” Yumemi’s face broke out into a smug smile. “True lilac signifies first love.”

Munto’s smile melted into a neutral expression. Yumemi raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything more. She watched as he turned back to the flowers, and Yumemi wondered if he would pick another one to quiz her with. He’d never done that before but maybe he was getting desperate for a win.

Not that Yumemi would ever give him one.

Instead, however, he grabbed a few more lilacs and bunched them with one in his hand. “I’ll take these,” he stated plainly.

Yumemi mused about his sudden change in attitude, but she had a job to do. She led him inside the store and met him at the counter, falling into the customer service rhythm she was used to.

After a brief exchange of money, Yumemi caught herself expecting something more. She cursed her embarrassment and readied herself for a casual goodbye and not seeing Munto again for a while if his extended absence was any indication of his schedule.

But Munto lingered at the counter, even after he pocketed his change. Yumemi’s traitorous heart was starting to skip. She opened her mouth to say something. Maybe she could ask if he worked nearby or when he was planning on stopping by again. But, a sudden bundle of flowers blinded her from anything else. Her eyes slowly rose from the blooms to the man holding them and desperately avoiding eye contact.

“These are…” Yumemi reached for the small bouquet.

“For you,” Munto finished.

Her fingers wrapped around the flowers. Munto let her take them from him.

“What-” Yumemi started.

“You know what they mean, right?”

Yumemi’s eyes snapped up to him. He looked back at her earnestly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

The words registered and Yumemi’s world grew about two degrees hotter.

_First love._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still very much so alive and well! (for now)
> 
> Grad school has me a little busy, but I'm trying to make some time for writing. Anyway, this was written as per request for my very dear friend RedWingedAngel002 who is singlehandedly keeping this fandom alive through sheer will and love. Please go check out her fics and artwork!
> 
> If you're interested in requesting a fic, please check out my ko-fi! (info in my profile)
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
